Get together
by DelilahTCullen
Summary: A story of family and friends, pregnant ladies and fun times.


**AN - So, this is kinda pointless but I just though it was fun to write. I loved stories about family and friends and that are just pointless, so here we go! I had fun writing this; even if it took me a while. :D **

"Edward!"

"Yeah?!"

"Come here! Please?"

"I'll be right there!"

"Hurry!"

"I'm coming!"

I sprinted up the stairs to where my wife was calling me. I was worried; Bella was almost eight months pregnant and she had these crazy mood swings sometimes. I worried deeply she would hurt herself, for she was extremely clumsy. And now that she cant even see her feet, I swear I was going prematurely gray with my concern.

I rounded the corner into their room, where Bella had yelled for me. When at first I didn't see her, I called out to her. "Baby?" I called, searching for her..

"In here!" She yelled, from the direction from their walk in closet. She sounded like she was deep in the closet and I rushed into it.

"What- Wow." I said, as I finally found my very pregnant wife. I started laughing at the absurdity of the image and the more I thought about it, the funnier it seemed.

"Don't laugh at me, Edward!" She whined, from her where she was standing, one arm through the neck of a shirt and the other one half way in, but looked like it was stuck somewhere on the way. The one arm that was through the neck was holding what looked like an ice cream cone. "I'm cramping up here and your _laughing at me_!"

I started to calm down as I walked over to her. "Darling, can I ask how in the world you managed this?" I asked, sweetly, as I tried to find a way to get her out of it without hurting her. "And, were you trying to get this on or off?"

"On. And shut up, Edward, this is your fault." She said, as she pouted at me.

"Me? What did I do?" I chuckled, successfully pulling the shirt off. Well, it wasn't just any shirt. It was one of mine; the one she had already stretched out at the stomach from her huge tummy. That was holding my baby girl. I smiled, as I rubbed her stomach, when she was free and Bella started to lick up the sides of the cone where the ice cream started to melt.

"You gave me this!" She said, pointing to the cone, that she was still licking while standing there in nothing but leggings and a bra covered in strawberries. As she finished the ice cream, she licked her fingers and grinned her beautiful smile at me. "Now dress me!" She commanded, wiggling her finger in my direction while the other was on her hip.

I laughed again. "Yes, m'am!" I said, loudly, saluting her. "Arms up, baby mama!" She giggled her sweet

little laugh before she did as I said. I pulled the shirt carefully over her head, dodging the messy bun that was her hair on her head, before pulling it slowly over her extended stomach. "WALA!" I exclaimed, clapping.

She laughed, heartily as she adjusted it to her liking and pulling her hair out of its confines. I watched her, smiling, as she fixed it. She looked up at me and I couldn't resist my urge to lean down and press my lips to hers. "Mmmm," she hummed, as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

As mine went to wrap around her waist, the door bell rang, repeatedly. I groaned, knowing who it was, as I quickly pecked her lips twice before I pulled away, grinning and rushing out of the closet, then our room, down the hall and sprinting down the steps to the first floor. I got the door, falling against it, before I pulled it open, all the while the consistent knocking and the ringing of the doorbell made my head hurt. " Okay, okay!" I said, as I faced our friends.

"Took you long enough!" Rosalie said, seriously, though a perfect smile on her face as she walked in with a dish full of food. I reached over to pick up the foil, but she slapped my hand, giggling. She reached up and kissed my cheek, then walking around me to the kitchen.

"What were you and that pregnant girl of yours doing?" Emmett said, laughing loudly, as he gave me a one armed man hug, following Rose into the kitchen.

"Edward!" My sister, Alice said, happily as she reached onto her very toes and wrapped her arms around my neck. I hugged her, lifting her tiny frame off the ground, kissing her head before I put her down and let her in, while I greeted Jasper.

"Hey, man! Do I get a hug, too?" Jasper asked, as he laughed coming in with a bag of presents. I laughed and opened my arms wide and he dropped the bag and wrapped his arms around my waist lifting me off the ground and squeezing the fuck out of my chest.

"Oh fuck," I gasped.

"Hey! Don't kill my husband!" Bella called, laughing, as she began to descend down the stairs, slowly, gripping the banister tightly.

Emmett laughed, coming out of the kitchen, with Alice and Rosalie following behind him. "Bella, babe, you are fucking huge!" He said, slowly, happily, as he ran up the stairs, two at a time and picked her up, before turning and walked back down the stairs. Before she could comment or yell at him, he explained with his huge dimpled grin. "It would have taken you hours so I just made it faster and easier for all of us."

I laughed, as I rubbed my back, while Jasper picked up the presents and closed the front door, chuckling at Emmett's tactics. "He has a point."

"Shut up!" Bella said, loudly, as she crossed her arms and settled into Emmett.

"Whoa, getting comfy, Bells?" Emmett laughed, as he reached the bottom of the stairs.

I walked over and took her away from Emmett, hugging her to me, thought still being careful with her stomach. "Mine!"

"Don't hog her, ass face!" Alice yelled, as she came over and pulled Bella to her. "You look so good, Bella! Pregnant-ness suits you well!" She said, excited, as she pulled away and kissed my wife's cheek.

Rosalie then pulled Bella to her. "Alice is right, bitch. You're more gorgeous than before! The bigger you get, the better! You got this pretty glow to you." She said, grinning as she winked at her.

Jasper laughed as he came back into the front room, from the living room where the Christmas tree was. "My turn!" He sang, as he came barreling towards Bella, scaring us all. He laughed at my face as he gently, wrapped Bella up in his arms. He laughed as she hugged him back. "Don't worry, Bells. If Edward dies of worry, I can always take care of you."

"Alice!" I complained, pointing at Jasper as he embraced my wife. "Your husband is trying to steal my baby!"

She laughed, but I pouted so she acted serious and walked over to Jasper and pulled his ear. "Jasper Whitlock-Hale, you cant just go around taking people's babies!"

We all erupted in laughter at their display and laughed even more when Jasper replied with: "But its not just anyone; its Edward! I only want it if its his!"

"Ew!" Emmett yelled, laughing his ass off.

Everyone looked at him, before I made a gagging sound, Bella and Alice started laughing, hysterically and Rosalie said, through her laughter: "Uh, oh, Alice!"

"What- OH! Ew, guys, that's not what I meant!" Jasper whined, as he stomped his foot and crossed his arms.

Bella decided to intervene before Jasper started crying. I laughed to myself on that thought while Bella spoke. "Okay, guys. Calm down! Edward, take the guys and go get settled in the living room with the game and whatever the hell it is you guys do on Christmas Eve and I'll get to work in the kitchen, finishing up all the damn food you guys eat." She said, smiling, before she pushed on my back. I laughed and motioned for the guys to living room. "And don't make Jasper cry!"

"Hey!" Jasper said, indignantly.

I laughed and plopped down on the couch, putting my feet up on the coffee table, as the guys sat down and got comfortable.

When I was about to turn on the TV, Alice walked in and when she saw me she smirked with her hands on her hips. "Edward?"

"Hmm?" I was busy searching through the channels to find the game, so I didn't really pay any mind to her.

"Bella said to not put your feet on the coffee table." She said, a grin in her voice.

I looked at her and raised an eyebrow and put a finger in front of my lips, before smiling back at her.

Alice shook her head, laughing to herself as she turned around and walked back into the kitchen. "Ali, baby?" Jasper asked.

"Yes, dear, I guess I can bring you a beer."

"Thank you!" He yelled.

Emmett laughed. "Hey, do you think she'll get me one, too?" He asked, his eyes lit up as he leaned back on the arm chair where he was sitting and spreading his legs, his arms on either side of his head.

Jasper gave him a dirty look, but after long he had a smile on his face and he shook his head, turning back to the TV. "Hey, Edward, do you even know what Bella's making to eat?"

I shrugged, looking over at him. "Whatever it is, its gonna be good and you know it." I said, smiling, as I turned back to the game and leaned back more, my feet crossed at the ankle still on the coffee table. Bella was very strict about putting feet on her coffee table. It was just this one piece of furniture, too. I'm actually, not really sure why, but ever since we bought it-

"EDWARD!"

I was not expecting that in least, so a yelp escaped my lips when jumped, which in turn caused me to fall off of the couch. I groaned as I sat up on my knees and rubbed my elbow, looking over the couch to my very pregnant, very angry wife.

"What did I do!?" I asked, as I slowly, stood up checking to see if I hurt anything else. When I was satisfied, I looked up at her and she had her hands on her hips, one hip popped out. The thing I loved about Bella is that whenever she was angry, it was like a little kitten trying to act like a tiger. It was adorable. But kinda scary at the same time.

"What did I tell you about my damn table and your _feet_?" She asked, raising an eyebrow and setting her mouth in the way she does when she's pissed. Whoops. "Alice even told you not to, but you ignore her!?" She said, her cheeks red as she glared at me. Uh oh. Normal Bella mad I can usually handle. But pregnant Bella, was very scary, not because she could hurt me, too badly, physically but because if I said _one _wrong thing she would go ballistic.

"Uhm…Sorry?" I said, softly, as I looked down.

Emmett and Jasper were trying to contain their laughter as they acted like they weren't paying attention. I ignored them for the most part. Then Alice came skipping in and handed Jasper his beer, before turning to me and smiling, innocently. My mouth popped open as I stared at her.

"Sorry?_ Sorry_?" Bella said, sarcastically.

I walked over to her, cautiously. "Yes, baby. I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking."

When I was within touching distance, she still walked a little closer and peered up at me. "Wasn't thinking? That's your excuse? Really?" She said, before she lifted her hand and smacked my arm.

"Ow! Babe, don't hit me!" I moaned.

She smacked me again, this time using both hands slapping my chest. "Shut up, Edward Masen. You don't listen to me." She paused to hit me again. "I won't listen to _you_." She said, again, hitting me, this time on my stomach. I wasn't expecting it and bent forward. She then, proceeded to hit the back of my head. "Don't argue with me, Edward. I'm pregnant, dammit and its your friggen' fault."

I looked up at her, through my lashes, before I carefully bent to kiss her jutting belly. "And what a beautiful belly this is, honey. I love you." I said, smiling hopefully as I got to my knees and hugged her around her thighs, leaning my head, carefully onto her stomach. A little kick, made me grin and turn to it again. I kissed it softly, repeatedly. "I love you, too, baby girl."

I looked up at Bella, again. She sighed and grabbed my arm pulling me up. "Okay, kiss ass. I love you." She said, giggling.

I pouted. She laughed again, as she got to her tip toes and kissed my bottom lip. "Now, stop it, before I burn the food."

"No! That can't happen. Edward, sit the fuck down!" Emmett yelled, as he pointed to the couch, where I was previously sitting.

Bella laughed as she pushed me in that direction. "My wife beats me." I murmured, as I walked over to the couch and plopped down.

"Well, holy virgin Maria. Have any more grace when you sit down and you'll kill me." Jasper said, sarcastically, for I had made him bounce when I sat down.

"You're just jealous of my awesome couch. So, shut the _fack_ up." I said, nicely, as I grinned at him.

He made a disgusted noise before he picked up his beer and took a swig. I watched him and bounced again. He spluttered, as he jumped, small drops landing on his shirt. "You; are such a fucker, man!"

"You love me." I said, turning back around, as I once again settled into my couch.

Jasper backhanded me on the chest and I coughed. "Oh, jeebus! Damn bitch." I muttered, as I rubbed my chest, coughing.

"Are you trying to cough out the pain, Edward?" Rosalie said, mockingly, as she walked in, leaning n the back of the couch. I stuck my tongue out at her, still while rubbing my chest. I lifted the slight V of my shirt, looking down at my chest. "Ooh, its all red." I turned to her and narrowed my eyes. "I swear, you guys are like little kids. You cant be left along for too long or you'll start hitting each other like four year olds." She said, staring at the TV, the game still going. "And Emmett, close your legs, you whore."

I started cracking up as I looked up at Rosalie. She was still looking at the TV, but after knowing her for so long, I knew she was trying not to laugh. I looked over at Emmett and his face was priceless. His eyebrows were set over his eyes and his mouth was wide open. "That was NOT nice, Rosie! I am not a whore!"

"Not anymore!" Alice called, from the kitchen.

"Not as much, anyway!" Bella added and they started giggling, while the rest of us started our side-hurting laughs at Emmett's expense.

"Mean," Emmett muttered, his big arms crossed over his chest and his legs a little more closed.

Jasper was pointing at Emmett, but unable to say anything through his laughs. Emmett made a growling sound and I jumped up, as Emmett did, too, jumping onto Jasper. "Emmett!"

I laughed, as I ran into the kitchen. Bella looked up, "Emmett beating up Jasper?" I nodded, still not being able to hold back my laughs.

Alice rolled her eyes, as she wiped off her hands and walked past me, to the living room; where laughs and cries could be heard, though, above all a: "Emmett! Get off of him!" from Rosalie who was in between laughing and being worried. Alice was grumbling as she stalked off. "This happens way, too often. I keep having to go save his ass."

I shook my head at the stupidity of my closest friends before I turned to Bella. She was laughing to herself but was busy with putting whatever dish that was covered in foil in the oven. Once, she was satisfied with all the cooking while I leaned against the counter, she stood straight, seemingly not noticing that I was still in room while she massaged her lower back.

I walked over to her and she smiled when I hugged her and she wrapped her arms around my waist, because she was obviously too tired to reach up and wrap them around my neck. "I can see your making fun of me in your head!" She exclaimed, suddenly.

I looked at her, shocked. "Uhm, what are you talking about…"

She laughed and pulled away, tugging on my hand, as she walked towards the living room.

Everyone seemed to have calmed down enough to be able to sit down on the couches and floor. Alice and Jasper were sitting on the couch; Jasper's head on her thigh and his shirt lifted over his side, a bruise forming. Emmett was sitting on the floor, pouting as he leaned on Rosalie's legs, who was sitting where he had been sitting.

Bella pulled me over to the love seat and I sat down before I put one leg onto the seat and pulled her down, carefully to sit between them. She stiffened, before she sighed and relaxed into my embrace. I felt really bad for her; sometimes, I think that she is just too small to have to deal with all the trouble of this whole thing. I'm not saying I regret it; I never could, even if I tried. I adored Bella; I would be nothing without her and having a baby that's _ours_ just makes everything so much more than it already was. Bella has always been beautiful, but now when she was pregnant, Rose was right; Bella glows with it.

I was so lost in thought, that I didn't notice when Bella turned around in my arms and was peering at my face. "What are you thinking about, so hard?"

Before I could answer their was a little squeak. We both look over and I raise an eyebrow. "What…are you _doing_?" I asked, slowly.

"Nothing."

"You call _that _nothing?" I asked, skeptically, as I wrapped my arms around Bella, once again, as she tried not to laugh.

"Mhm."

"Well…" Alice said, as she looked away and over at Bella and I. "That was unexpected, aye?"

"You do realize you're like 25?"

"What?! Its not a big deal, dawg!"

"Emmett. Think about what you're doing!" I said, as I started to laugh, silently.

"Dawg?"

I ignored Jasper's question, that was filled with laughter. I looked over at Emmett, but before I could say anything more, Rosalie beat me to it. "Emmett, you're picking your nose."

"And?"

"Stop!" Bella cried, laughing, loudly.

"Why?!" Emmett wailed.

"Because the pregnant lady told you to!" Jasper said, as he stood.

As he began to walk away, Bella spoke. "Jasper! Where you going?"

"Kitchen?" He said, but it came out more as a question.

"Will you get me a bottle of water, please?"

"'Course, darlin'." He grinned, as he turned and walked around the couch and into the kitchen.

"Man, I could have gone my whole life without seeing Emmett, here, having his ME time." Alice muttered, but it was loud enough for us to hear, as she leaned back on the couch.

Emmett laughed, loudly, as he usually does. "Ha, no. That was not my ME time. You don't wanna see in on _my_ me time." He winked, as he grinned.

"Uh, ewww." Bella giggled, as she snuggled closer to me.

"He's right," I said, disgusted.

Before anyone could comment, Jasper walked in. "UGH, yes, he is. Fucking sick, I swear." He sounded serious, but with a short laugh, as he had a bottle of water in his hand which he handed to me, when I stretched out my arm, while he sat on the couch, with Alice again with a Root Beer.

"I am, sadly, part of that disgusted group of people. Emmett during his ME time, while he's in the _zone_, is…traumatizing." Alice said, as she gave a fake shudder.

"I am, too!" Bella exclaimed, raising her arm, as I handed her the open bottle of water.

I looked down at her. "Seriously? Me and Alice are related to this douche; Jasper was his roommate. How'd you see?"

She looked over at Rose, who had been silently laughing to herself and listening to everyone else. She grinned when we all turned to look at her. "Ah, yes. I remember that day." She giggled, pulling her knees up to her chest. "It was before Emmett and me started dating and before you met Bella, Edward. I had brought Bella along to look for Jasper - But I really wanted to see Emmett - but when we knocked, no one answered, but music was playing. So, Bella tried the door and it was open and well. Let's just say Emmett hurt himself a little, when Bella screamed. 'OH MY GOD, I'm BLIND!'."

By the time, she was finished, we were all laughing. "Yeah. I swear, I was, for a while there!" Bella said, as she pointed at Emmett. "You, sir, have some strange tendencies!"

"Pft, _me_? No way, man, you should fucking see Edward have his _me_ time!" Emmett huffed.

I scoffed, but Bella laughed, again. "I have, Emmett, I have."

Emmett groaned. "_Ill_."

"Its eww, Emmett, not ill." Alice said, drinking some of Jasper's root beer.

"No, its not! It's ill. 'Kay?"

"Ahh, my dears, you make my life more interesting." Bella said, like an old woman as she struggled to stand. I was about to stand to help her, but Alice was there in front of us and grabbed Bella's hands to pull her up, while I held her waist. Once she was full standing, she groaned. "Oh my god, I feel disabled." She muttered.

"You are!" Emmett said, obnoxiously.

Bella turned to glare at him. "Butt. I'm not feeding you."

Jasper clapped, smiling. "Nice job, man. You single-handedly got yourself to starve!"

I laughed and threw a pillow at his head. "Watch it, you might be next."

"Quiet, children." Bella said, waggling her finger at us, as she, Alice, and Rosalie walked over to the kitchen.

Emmett jumped up to follow them. "Wait, Bella! You're just kidding right?"

I turned down the volume on the TV and looked over at Jasper, both of us smirking, as we listened in to the conversation in the kitchen. "Bella you have to feed me!"

"Emmett, if you don't get out of my face, I'm going to hurt you!" Bella yelled.

I covered my mouth with my hands to hold in my laughter, and little snippets of muffled laughter was heard from the kitchen. "I'll starve!" Emmett cried.

"Emmett!"

"Bella, you can't not feed me! It's like a crime- OW! Oh fuck…" The last part was said in a squeaky, high voice.

"Bella!" Rosalie yelled.

"I'm sorry!" Bella wailed.

I grinned, wildly, as I jumped up and ran to the kitchen, Jasper hot on my heels. "What happened-" And then I started laughing, hysterically.

Bella had her hands in front of her, while Alice was standing in front of the stove, trying to look nonchalant but with her shoulders shaking. Rose was standing next to Emmett who was on his knees, his forehead on the floor and his hands in between.

"Dude, she hit him in the balls!" Jasper muttered behind me, his laughter shaking his voice and his hand on my shoulder, as he peered over it.

I heard what sounded sort of like a sigh and whimper mixed together. I looked up and my smile vanished, as I rushed over to Bella who looked distressed. I wrapped my arms around her. "Shh, baby, its okay."

"But Edward! I hit him in the nuts! What if he can't like give sperm or something!?" She asked, sounding genuinely worried. I held back my laughter, as best as I could, but I was still shaking. If Bella could feel it, she didn't say anything.

However, Jasper's head snapped over to us and he looked me, his eyebrow raised. Alice, then, started laughing loudly, her giggles bouncing off the walls as she threw her head back and let it out. I looked over at Jasper, again, and we both started cracking up. "I'm in pain!" Emmett wheezed.

"Edward!" Bella snapped.

I looked up at her and stepped away from her angry eyes, covering my balls with both hands. "Please, don't hit me!"

Bella gaped at me, while the rest continued laughing. "I'm already having a baby; you don't need your sperm, anymore." She said, seriously, her hands on her hips.

I stopped laughing and my eyes popped open wide, as I gripped my nuts tighter. "Don't you want more?" I asked, quietly, terrified of being hit in my special place.

"Dude, he looks scared as fuck," Jasper whispered, pushing Rosalie's shoulder with his own.

I was too scared to look over at Jasper as I stared at Bella, as she just stared at me. Then she smiled. "Okay. You're safe for now."

I let out a sigh of relief and relaxed a little. But when Bella's fist came close to my nuts, my hands flew to my balls. "No!"

She laughed. "Okay, guys, I love you all and I want to feed you so you need to get the hell out of my kitchen so I can get the food ready." Then she smiled, sweetly, as she pushed my shoulder.

"Don't you want help, baby?" Making my eyes wide and smiling.

She made the same face. "No, baby. Now get the fuck out."

I laughed and kissed her cheek before I sauntered over to the living room and plopped down onto the couch. "Jeeze, Edward."

I turned to look at Rosalie who was sitting on the couch next to me. "What?" I asked, confused.

"Do you not realize you do that or something?" She asked, leaning toward me a little, an incredulous look on her face.

"What are you going on about?"

She sighed and hit my arm. "When you 'sit' down," she air quoted the word, "you just like drop down on the couch."

"Yeah?" I asked, losing interest.

"Yes! You fucking almost knocked me down. You do that on hard chairs, too? Doesn't that hurt?" She asked, smiling.

"See! That's what I was saying; he's rough." Jasper cried, pointing at me from where he was sitting in the armchair, while Emmett laid on the loveseat.

"Rough?" Emmett asked, laughing, but still not moving his focus from the TV.

"Shut up."

I pouted and crossed my arms. "You guys are mean."

Rosalie scoffed, smiling a little as she leaned back on the couch. "Yeah, okay, Edward."

"Hmph."

She laughed.

Fifteen minutes later as I pouted and laid back on the couch, Emmett jumped up from the couch and walked along to the kitchen. Seconds later, " FOOD'S READY!"

Rosalie and Jasper just get up and go to the kitchen, while I shake my head at Emmett's knowledge of knowing when the food was ready, while Alice skipped along beside me.

"Okay, everyone pick up a plate of food and take it to the dining table, kay?" Bella instructed, as we all filed into the kitchen.

We all saluted her and did as we were told. Once, everything was set up we all took our seats and got to eating.

"Fuck, Bella, you always make the best food….' Emmett said, moaning.

"Hey! No making sexual sounds to my wife!" I said, waving my fork at him and my mouth full of food.

"Man! Put that fork down!" Jasper said, wiping his cheek.

Rosalie laughed and covered her face with her hands. Bella was staring at me, while I chook my fork at Jasper some more which caused Alice to giggled and scoot away and Emmett just continued shoveling food in his mouth.

"Anyway, kids!" Rosalie said, slightly flushed from her laughter as she raised her glass of wine. "To another great year."

We all lifted our glasses, Bella with her glass of cranberry juice.

"To amazing friends,"

"To making our bond stronger."

"To new babies!"

"To great food.""To great times."

We all clinked glasses and continued with our feast.

"Oh shit, I missed…."

"What?"

"Emmett!!"

"....This is so good."

"Oh my god, imagine next year when we have our baby here."

"That'll be quite something, huh!?"

**AN - So that was fun, (: Review and stuff.**

**Delilaaaaahhh,!?**


End file.
